


We meet again

by ClexaPuff



Series: clexa notice [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Burn Notice AU, F/F, Rekindling, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaPuff/pseuds/ClexaPuff
Summary: This, is a burn notice au... I'm not gonna even pretend it's not.Clarke is Michael, Lexa is Fi, probably gonna make Emori...Sam (I know it makes no sense, but it's my fic and I want it).For those who don't know, burn notice plot is: Spy gets blacklisted, wakes up to find love of their life who they were forced to abandon in Ireland years ago sitting by their bed (though in Clexa's case, we're gonna make Lexa from Polis).It's sort of a slow burn, (for like the first 7 episodes) then it rapidly becomes (I just relaised the plot of burn notice is like a fanfiction)Anyway, enjoy spy Clexa...





	We meet again

_"__So...We meet again, Griffin..." _Lexa's vaguely snarky voice cut through the Clarke's semi-drugged sleep.

Clarke had a thundering headache. She blinked her eyes open and cringed back into the pillow at the light filtering into the room through slatted blinds making her eyes ache.

She readjusted her focus and looked sidelong at the source of the voice which had woken her.

She recognised the beautiful freedom fighter she'd been forced to leave behind in Polis when things had gone south with her assignment sitting in chair next to her bed, playing on a cheap, old plastic smartphone that looked like a burner. She made a conscious effort not to look up from the phone, under Clarke's gaze, but Clarke could tell she had noticed she was looking at her.

After a moment, in her own time, Lexa finished whatever she was doing and put the phone down in her lap and looked up to meet Clarke's gaze.

"What're you doing here, Lexa?" Clarke asked groggily.

"What am I doing here, Clarke?" Lexa asked, standing up and pacing agitatedly in little circles in front of the bed. "They called _me,_ Clarke."

Clarke gave her a quizzical look.

"Apparently, I'm still your emergency contact?..." 

"Oh..." Clarke paused. "Right..." 

"You left me, Clarke..." Lexa said, crossing her arms over her chest, her tone measured, yet slightly indignant.

Clarke let that hang. It wasn’t strictly true, it hadn’t been her idea to leave Lexa behind in Polis all those years ago, but this was not the moment for that. 

"Where am I?” Clarke asked.

“Arcadia General Hospital,” Lexa said. “When you passed out on the plane from Caracas, a doctor on board checked you out, found that bullet wound in your shoulder, stabilised you, and you were rushed here as soon they landed.”

“Arcadia,” Clarke said. “Does that mean that my mom…”

“Not yet,” Lexa answered. “But I can’t imagine it’ll be long before someone here lets her know. She is head surgeon here, is she not?”

“She’s gonna totally freak out if she finds out,” Clarke said, sitting up. “Lexa, can you run interference for me while I get out of here?”

“Clarke, you really shouldn't be getting up…” Lexa started.

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “It’s superficial, the sedative’s wearing off. I’d just rather not deal with my mom right now. She’s never understood the spec-ops thing.”

Lexa gave her a concerned look.

“I’ll be fine,” Clarke assured her. "I went to medical school, remember?” 

“Where’ll you go?” Lexa asked.

“Lexa, I know you,” Clarke said. “You wouldn’t be here unless you had a safe house set up.”

Lexa gave her another pointed look.

“Please, Lexa?” Clarke asked, cocking her head at her and looking at her with puupy-dog eyes.

“Fine,” Lexa said,somewhat rust rated that she still couldn’t refuse those baby blue eyes.

She scribbled the address down on a piece of hospital stationary and handed it to Clarke.

Clarke smiled at her.

“Thank you, Lexa,” she said.

“Just go, before I change my mind,” Lexa said, fighting a smile off which turned into an exasperated eye roll as Clarke left the room.


End file.
